Episode 55
の デュエルチェイサーズ|romaji = Chian no Kyōsei Dyueru Cheisāzu|englishtitle =Tops Speed |type = Anime|airs = May 10, 2015 (Japanese) August 26, 2016 (English)|season = 2|op = UNLEASH (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|end = ARC of Smile! (Japanese) Can you Feel the Power (English)|previous = Episode 54|next = Episode 56|image = |duration = 24 minutes}}"Public Safety Coercion - The Duel Chasers" ( の デュエルチェイサーズ Chian no Kyōsei Dyueru Cheisāzu), known as "Tops Speed" in the Dub version, is the fifty-fifth episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Synopsis Yūgo engages in a difficult battle against the Security! When they run into pursuers from the Security, Yūgo lets Yuzu onto his D-Wheel and then speeds away with it. His Riding Duel against the Security was going very smoothly, but! At the same time, Reiji, Yūya, and the other Lancers have crossed the dimensions, and are about to enter a new battlefield… Summary Yuzu recaps that in the middle of the Junior Youth Championship's Battle Royal, her bracelet glowed, teleporting her to another dimension. In this world, without Yūya or anyone else she knows… In Security, one of the technicians explains that the escaping D-Wheel is currently on Highway Number 8, and Duel Chaser 227 is in pursuit. She explains that it seems that the D-Wheel has not abided by the order to stop, requesting permission for coercive enforcement. The Director of Security moves a white pawn forwards on a chessboard, granting them permission to enforce a Duel. He calmly orders them to restrain anyone who defies Security immediately. The Duel Chaser sets on the Field Magic Card, "Speed World - Neo". His D-Wheel declares, "Duel Mode: On. Autopilot: Standby." Hexagonal pillars emerge from the ground, and they splay out into road sections which sprout side-shoulders and Solid Vision bars, as a voice declares, "A Duel has commenced. All ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once." Yūgo asks Yuzu for her name, having not yet done so, and she tells him that it's Yuzu Hīragi. Yūgo tells her to hold on tight; he'll show her what a Riding Duel is all about. He and Duel Chaser 227 speed down the road, eventually declaring, "Riding Duel: Acceleration!" is now under the management of "Speed World - Neo".]] In Security, the technician declares that the deployment of "Speed World - Neo" is complete, and the escaping D-Wheel is now under the management of "Speed World - Neo". She explains to the Director that Duel Chaser 227 has commenced the Duel. The Director asks her what the course is, and the technician replies that it’s from the Tops villa district to City central, Route STC06. The Director mutters, "Excellent," and moves a black pawn to meet the white pawn. Special Summons "Speedroid Taketonborg".]] On the highway, Yuzu remains perched on the back of Yūgo's D-Wheel, watching the pursing Duel Chaser. Yūgo states that he's taking the first move and declares his turn, Summoning "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" from his hand. Then, since he controls a WIND monster, he Special Summons "Speedroid Taketonborg" from his hand, which unfolds from a dragonfly-like form into its robot form. " inflicts 500 damage to the Duel Chaser 227.]] Yūgo tunes the Level 3 "Taketonborg" with the Level 3 "Tri-Eyed Dice", chanting, "Demonic sword in the form of a cross! Use your power to rend all our enemies! Synchro Summon! Appear now! High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama!"Yuzu looks up at "Sword Dama", surprised to see a Synchro Summon. Yūgo activates the effect of "Sword Dama"; banishing a "Speedroid" from his Graveyard to inflict 500 damage to the Duel Chaser. "Sword Dama" fires a blue beam from its tip, reducing Duel Chaser 227 to 3500 LP. Cheering at inflicting the first damage, Yūgo Sets a card to end his turn. asks Yūgo if he's really going to Duel while driving like this.]] Both Riding Duelists begin accelerating, terrifying poor Yuzu, who screams as she holds on tightly. She asks Yūgo if he's really going to Duel while driving like this, and he replies that of course he is. "N-No way!" Yuzu protests, with tears in her eyes. Yūgo swerves to keep ahead of the Duel Chaser, and Yuzu protests that it would be better if Yūgo Dueled off the D-Wheel. She sees a helicopter rise up beside them, and Yūgo mutters that it's here. .]] A woman in a cowgirl outfit holding a microphone bids good evening to everyone in the city, introducing herself as the top reporter from Top City TV, Melissa Claire. She looks at the cameraman beside her, explaining that tonight, they present them a Riding Duel, a breath-taking chase that's sure to stir excitement in their hearts. In the Director’s office, an officer contacts him, explaining that a broadcasting helicopter has appeared in the sky above "Speed World". The Director chuckles, commenting that the Tops must really hate their monotonous lives, but admits that there's no helping it. There may be a slight diversion, but he orders them to divert their route from STC06 to 11. More road-pillars rise from the ground and deploy, and signs appear on the Solid Vision bars warning of a sharp left turn 300 meters ahead. Yūgo mutters that they're at it again, and he quickly turns down the route with Duel Chaser 227 in hot pursuit. Melissa narrates the Duel so far; the star of Security, a Duel Chaser, as well as a couple of fleeing fugitives. The citizens of City watch, from the Tops in their luxurious homes and bars, to the Commons in an underground stadium, as Melissa explains that the Duel Chaser has been snatched of the upper hand after taking 500 damage. She wonders who the match will go to, how the chase will turn out. She promises to deliver the best entertainment to everyone. Special Summons "Sasumata Gardna".]] Yūgo tells Duel Chaser 227 to come at him, since the crowd is pumped and he’s raring to go. The Duel Chaser scoffs and replies that he has a Riding Duel arrest rate of 100%, so there’s no way that he'll lose to a rat like Yūgo. Yūgo isn't impressed, but the Duel Chaser ignores him, declaring his turn and drawing. He Summons "Jutte Knight" from his hand. Then, since his opponent controls a Synchro Monster, he can Special Summon "Sasumata Gardna" from his hand in Defense Position by reducing the ATK of one of those monsters by 500. The ATK of "Sword Dama" falls to 1700 and "Sasumata Gardna" appears on the field. Synchro Summons "Goyo Chaser".]] Duel Chaser 227 tunes the Level 3 "Sasumata Gardna" with the Level 2 "Jutte Knight" and chants, "A chase to the ends of hell! Behold! The soul of integrity! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 5! Goyo Chaser!" Yuzu observes that the Duel Chaser Synchro Summoned too, so this really must be the Synchro Dimension. Duel Chaser 227 attacks "Sword Dama" with "Goyo Chaser", destroying it and reducing Yūgo to 3800 LP. Melissa Claire narrates the move, and the Director comments that there's more. He moves another white pawn forwards, ordering the activation of the effect of "Goyo Chaser". 227 reveals the effect – monsters destroyed in battle with "Goyo Chaser" are Special Summoned to his side of the field with their ATK halved. " is revived on 227's side of the field.]] "Sword Dama" is revived on 227's side of the field, its ATK falling to 1100. Yūgo is shocked by the effect, and the Director moves a white knight out of the line, ordering a direct attack. Yūgo complains that the Duel Chaser using his monster is dirty, but it does him no good, as "Sword Dama" attacks directly, reducing him to 2700 LP. Melissa calls it super-effective, and the Tops respond with approval. Yūgo gets his D-Wheel back under control, and Yuzu asks if he's okay. Yūgo chuckles, commenting that this just got interesting. Duel Chaser 227 Sets a card, ending his turn. In his office, the Director asks that there should be two turns left, correct? He orders a team of Security patrols to be assembled at Point 5 of Town District D to finish this in that area. The Director also orders the citywide alert level be raised to 5 to ensure that the Commons watching the broadcast don't make any odd movements. Melissa comments that neither Duelist is giving in, and wonders how Yūgo will counterattack on the next turn. Summons "Speedroid Ohajikid".]] Declaring that he's going full throttle, Yūgo declares his turn and draws. He draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" and adds it to his hand, which contains "Speedroid Shave Boomerang" and "Speedroid Ohajikid", the latter of which he Summons. He explains that during the turn that it's successfully Summoned, it can use a Tuner monster in his opponent's Graveyard for a Synchro Summon, crowing that he'll use the Duel Chaser's monster too. Synchro Summons "High-Speedroid Chanbarider".]] Reviving "Jutte Knight", Yūgo tunes the Level 3 "Ohajikid" with the Level 2 "Jutte Knight", chanting, "Synchro Summon! Overflowing with the throb of life, soul of the sword’s dance! Come forth! Level 5! High-Speedroid Chanbarider!" He declares his Battle Phase, attacking "Sword Dama" with "Chanbarider". Yūgo explains that "Chanbarider" gains 100 ATK when it attacks, and "Chanbarider" increases to 2100 ATK, before destroying "Sword Dama" and reducing 227 to 2500 LP. " destroys "Goyo Chaser".]] Yūgo adds that "Chanbarider" can attack twice per Battle Phase, and "Chanbarider" attacks again, increasing to 2200 ATK and destroying "Goyo Chaser', reducing 227 to 2200 LP. Yūgo cheers happily, and Melissa comments that Yūgo's successive attacks have dealt repeated damage to the Duel Chaser, and while the Commons cheer, the Tops aren't pleased. activates his Trap Card "Lost Star Descent".]] The Director scoffs, returning a white knight to its starting place, noting that unfortunately, he's three steps ahead of them. Duel Chaser 227 mirrors the move by activating his Trap Card, "Lost Star Descent", which will revive a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position. "Goyo Chaser" is revived, and 227 explains that its effects will be negated, its Level reduced by one, to 4, its DEF reduced to zero, and its battle position unable to be changed. Melissa tells the audience to feast their eyes on this; "Goyo Chaser" has returned to the Duel Chaser. Yūgo ends his turn, and Melissa declares that for Yūgo to have cornered the Duel Chaser up to this point, his skills must be worthy of praise. The remark amuses the Director, who comments that he’s surprised to hear that from a top reporter. He moves another white knight, declaring that it's time to put Yūgo in check. The Duel Chaser manages to overtake Yūgo, as Melissa notes. Yūgo admits that 227 is surprisingly good, and the Duel Chaser swerves to block Yūgo's attempts to pass. passes Duel Chaser 227.]] The Duel Chaser replies that he won’t let Yūgo overtake him on either side, and he has no blind spots. Yūgo smiles, and asks if that's so. Accelerating and terrifying Yuzu once again, he drives onto the sloped shoulder and overtakes the Duel Chaser, laughing that he's wide open. Melissa is shocked that Yūgo was able to drive up the wall like it was nothing. Yuzu tells Yūgo not to be so reckless, and Yūgo reminds her that they'll be sent to the detention Facility if they're caught. If that happens, he won't be able to enter the Friendship Cup, nor will he be able to advance. He states that here, Dueling is the only means to advance, in order to live with his head held high. Yuzu muses on the statement, and Yūgo tells Duel Chaser 227 to come on; the only way to catch him is to win this Duel. Synchro Summons "Goyo Predator".]] 227 calls Yūgo a rat and draws, before Summoning "Trapart" from his hand. He tunes the now-Level 4 "Goyo Chaser" with the Level 2 "Trapart", and chants, "You who bare the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey! Synchro Summon! Level 6! Goyo Predator!" He declares battle, attacking "Chanbarider" with "Goyo Predator". "Chanbarider" gains 100 ATK, bringing it up to 2300, but it's still not enough to match the 2400 ATK "Goyo Predator" and it's destroyed, dropping Yūgo to 2600 LP. The Director takes a black pawn with a white one, commenting that when "Goyo Predator" destroys a monster in battle, that monster can be Special Summoned. "Chanbarider" appears on the Duel Chaser's field, and Melissa narrates the twist, calling it the much-awaited climax. angrily protests that the Duel Chaser has been snatching up his monsters right from the start.]] Yūgo angrily protests that the Duel Chaser has been snatching up his monsters right from the start; is it really okay for Security to use such dirty tactics? 227 replies that they arrest fugitives by any means necessary; all that matters is securing them. Yūgo doesn't respond, so the Director takes a black pawn with the white queen, declaring a direct attack with "Chanbarider". The Duel Chaser reminds them that "Chanbarider" gains 100 ATK when it battles, and "Chanbarider" blasts twin blades of light from its swords, reducing Yūgo to 500 LP. Yuzu gasps that "Chanbarider" can attack twice, so if they take that second direct attack… 227 agrees; it's over. Yūgo remains silent. ignores the Director's warning and attacks Yūgo.]] "Checkmate", the Director declares, moving the white queen. But before he can place it beside the black king, he stops, remembering the card that Yūgo Set on his first turn. He wonders why Yūgo hasn't used it yet, and then he starts. He immediately contacts Duel Chaser 227 directly, ordering him to hold back his second direct attack. But 227 pays him no heed, declaring that his string of 100% arrests is hereby renewed; he's sure to be promoted. He declares another direct attack with "Chanbarider", and the stolen Synchro Monster blasts in, Yuzu gasping. activating his Trap Card "Dice Roll Battle".]] And Yūgo smiles, activating his Trap Card, "Dice Roll Battle". When his LP is 1000 or less and he is attacked directly, he can send one "Dice" monster from his hand to his Graveyard, and then use that monster and other monsters in his Graveyard to perform a Synchro Summon. He sends the Level 1 "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice" in his hand to the Graveyard and he tunes it with the Level 6 "Kendama", chanting, "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike your enemies down at the speed of light! Synchro Summon! Appear now! Level 7! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yūgo explains that the effect of "Dice Roll Battle" will force all of his opponent's monsters to battle with "Clear Wing", and "Chanbarider" is forced to battle first, which activates its effect to increase its ATK by 100. activates the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon".]] However, since a Level 5 or higher monster has activated its effect, the effect of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" negates the effect and destroys "Chanbarider". Yūgo adds that "Clear Wing" will then gain ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK. "Clear Wing" rises to 4600 ATK, much to 227's horror, and Yūgo reminds him that the effect of "Dice Roll Battle" will force "Goyo Predator" and "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" to battle. 227 protests that this can’t be, while the Director watches impassively. loses to Yūgo.]] Yūgo orders the attack of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon", declaring "Helldive Slasher of Whirlwind" as light spreads through the blades on the wings of "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon". It destroys "Goyo Predator", reducing Duel Chaser 227's LP to zero and deactivating his D-Wheel, causing him to spin out. The Director tips the white queen over impassively. Yuzu cheers that they did it, and Melissa gasps, shocked that Yūgo shattered the star of Security, the Duel Chaser. The Director rolls the white queen piece between his fingers, calmly telling the officers to lead Yūgo and Yuzu to D District Point 5 while the course is cancelled, and to mobilize Security in the nearby area in case of an emergency. He muses that it's over for Duel Chaser 227, and contemptuously tosses the piece into a bin behind him. jumping over a Security roadblock.]] Yuzu asks Yūgo if they're in the clear, and Yūgo scoffs, "As if." Yuzu is shocked to see a wall spring up in front of them, and Yūgo yells that they're here. He makes a swift left turn towards a Security roadblock, and Yuzu gasps in horror. Yūgo angrily wonders if they'll be quiet, and she begs him to stop in English. But Yūgo doesn't stop; instead, he ramps into the air, jumping clean over the van and landing safely on the other side. muses to herself that Yūgo has definitely been targeted.]] The Security officers dash to go after them, and Melissa, still narrating calls it shocking; the fugitives not only defeated the Duel Chaser, but evaded capture as well. She muses to herself that Yūgo has definitely been targeted, and then she collects herself, telling her audience that Melissa Claire has brought this broadcast to them. The Security office is abuzz, ordering all routes from Districts D through R to be sealed, and all local Security to capture the fugitives ASAP. They obtain mugshots of Yūgo and Yuzu, displaying them to the Director. , Serena, Shingo and Reira arrive in Synchro Dimension.]] Down in the slums the next day, a warp appears, and Yūya, Serena, Shingo and Reira emerge from it, walking out into another street. Shingo rolls his shoulder, commenting that traveling through dimensions sure isn't pleasant. Yūya looks around, wondering where they are, and Serena comments that it must be the Synchro Dimension. Musing that Yuzu is here somewhere, Yūya is surprised to see the Tops dwellings up above the Commons ones. He asks where Gongenzaka and the others all are. Sirens suddenly sound, and a Security patrol car drives up, an officer declaring that this is Security, and that they are completely surrounded. Three officers step out of the car, and Shingo asks what they're talking about. A fourth officer in the car informs the Director that the fugitives have been found, mistaking Yūya and Serena for Yūgo and Yuzu, though he notes that their outfits have changed despite their faces fitting the mugshots, and they have comrades with them. "'s.]] The Director requests that they be secured immediately. Terrified by the sudden encounter, Reira cries, turns, and flees. He doesn't get far before Real Solid Vision "Gate Blocker"'s appear in front of him and knock him to the ground. Yūya comforts him, asking if he's okay, and he wonders how the Real Solid Vision could be activated outside. More "Gate Blockers" seal the other exits, leaving the Lancers with no escape. A brutish officer tells the Lancers that they've been wanted in City since the last night, and he and a brown-haired officer activate their Duel Disks, ordering the Lancers to surrender now. Yūya walks up, protesting that they can't be serious; the Lancers just got here. Another officer tells Yūya that there are no excuses, and Shingo snaps, furious that he's traveled dimensions just to listen to these loudmouths. vs. Shingo and Serena.]] Who do they think he is, he's Shingo Sawatari! Yūya tries to calm his fellow Entertainment Duelist down, but Shingo accepts their challenge to Duel, activating his Duel Disk. Yūya asks him to hold on a minute, but not to be outdone, Serena has also activated her Duel Disk and steps forwards. Shingo activates an Action Field Magic Card, "Cross Over", and multiple blue platforms appear. The Action Cards scatter, and Shingo, Serena, and the Security all declare, "Duel!" Poor Yūya can only ask if this is for real. Featured Duels Yūgo vs. Duel Chaser 227 ''Duel continues from the previous episode''.'' '''Turn 1: Yūgo' Yūgo Normal Summons "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" (CG Star 3, 3/300/1500). As he controls a WIND monster, he Special Summons "Speedroid Taketonborg" (CG Star 3/600/1200) from his hand via its own effect. Yūgo then tunes the Level 3 Tuner monster "Tri-Eyed Dice" with the Level 3 "Taketonborg" to Synchro Summon "High-Speedroid Devil Sword Dama" (CG Star 6/2200/1600) in Attack Position. He activates its effect; once per turn, he can banish a "Speedroid" monster from his Graveyard and inflict 500 damage to his opponent. He banishes "Taketonborg" (DC-227: 4000 → 3500 LP). Yūgo Sets a card. Turn 2: DC-227 DC-227 Normal Summons "Jutte Knight" (CG Star 2/700/900). He Special Summons "Sasumata Gardna" (CG Star 3/???/2000) in Defense Position, by reducing the ATK of 1 Synchro Monster his opponent controls by 500 ("Magical Sword": 2200 → 1700/1600). He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Knight" with the Level 3 "Sasumata Gardna" to Synchro Summon the Level 5 "Goyo Chaser" in Attack Position. "Chaser" attacks and destroys "Sword Dama" (Yūgo: 4000 → 3800 LP). DC-227 then activates the effect of "Chaser": since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, he can Special Summon that monster to his side of the field, but its ATK is halved. DC-227 Special Summons "Sword Dama" (CG Star 6/2200 → 1100/1600). "Sword Dama" attacks directly (Yūgo: 3800 → 2700 LP). DC-227 Sets a card. Turn 3: Yūgo Yūgo draws "Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice", while his hand contains "Speedroid Ohajikid" and "Speedroid Shave Boomerang". He then Normal Summons "Speedroid Ohajikid" (CG Star 3/1000/200). Since it was Normal Summoned this turn, Yūgo activates its effect, allowing him to Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using an opponent's monster in the Graveyard and "Ohajikid" only. Yūgo tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Jutte Knight" in DC-227's Graveyard with the Level 3 "Ohajikid" to Synchro Summon "High-Speedroid Chanbarider" (CG Star 5/2000/1000) in Attack Position. "Chanbarider" attacks "Magical Sword". As it battled, it gains 100 ATK ("Chanbarider": 2000 → 2100). "Chanbarider" destroys "Sword Dama" (DC-227: 3500 → 2500 LP). "Chanbarider" can attack twice during each Battle Phase. "Chanbarider" attacks "Chaser", gaining 100 more ATK ("Chanbarider" 2100 → 2200), and destroying it (DC-227: 2500 → 2200 LP). DC-227 activates his face-down "Lost Star Descent", which allows him to Special Summon a Synchro Monster from his Graveyard in Defense Position with its effects negated, Level reduced by 1 and DEF becoming 0. Its battle position cannot be changed. DC-227 Special Summons "Chaser" (CG Star 5 → 4/1900/1000 → 0). Turn 4: DC-227 DC-227 Normal Summons "Trapart" (CG Star 2/600/600). He then tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "Trapart" with the Level 4 "Goyo Chaser" to Synchro Summon "Goyo Predator" (CG Star 6/2400/1200) in Attack Position. "Predator" attacks "Chanbarider" ("Chanbarider": 2200 → 2300) and destroys it (Yūgo: 2700 → 2600 LP). Since it destroyed an opponent's monster by battle and sent it to the Graveyard, the effect of "Predator" activates, Special Summoning "Chanbarider" (CG Star 5/2000/1000) to his side of the field. "Chanbarider" attacks Yūgo directly ("Chanbarider": 2000 → 2100, Yūgo: 2700 → 600 LP). "Chanbarider" attacks directly again, but Yūgo activates his face-down "Dice Roll Battle", since his LP is less than 1000 and his opponent's monster declared an attack. He can send a "Dice" monster from his hand to the Graveyard and Synchro Summon a Synchro Monster using monsters in his Graveyard, but those Synchro Materials are banished. Then, all monsters his opponent controls must attack the Synchro Summoned monster. Yūgo sends "Speed Roid Red-Eyed Dice" from his hand to the Graveyard to activate this effect. Using the effect of "Dice Roll Battle", he tunes the Level 1 Tuner monster "Red-Eyed Dice" with the Level 6 "Sword Dama" in his Graveyard to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" (CG Star 7/2500/2000) in Attack Position. "Chanbarider" is then forced to attack "Clear Wing". The effect of "Chanbarider" increases its ATK by 100 when it battles. Yūgo activates the effect of "Clear Wing", since a Level 5 or higher monster on the field activated its effect: he can negate that effect and destroy that monster, and then "Clear Wing" gains ATK equal to the destroyed monster's ATK, until the end of this turn. "Chanbarider" is destroyed ("Clear Wing": 2500 → 4600/2000). "Predator" is forced to battle "Clear Wing". "Predator" attacks "Clear Wing" and is destroyed (DC-227: 2200 → 0 LP). Shingo Sawatari vs. Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. ''Duel continues in the next episode''.'' Serena vs. Security At the start of the Duel, the Field Magic Card "Cross Over" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. [[Episode 56|''Duel continues in the next episode]]. List of Featured Cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Yūgo Duel Chaser 227 Security Action Field Flashbacks Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 2